1000 Miles
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: You're waiting patienly for him to return, 1000 miles is the only difference. Slight AU, no superpowers. KF/Rob Slash, character death in first chapter. The First and Second chapter are separate branches of the same universe, read both and you'll see
1. 1000 Miles, Sad Ending

Well, my birthday is coming up this weekend, so I thought that I should get a fic up for it, as reviews are like presents ^.^

Also, my first attempt at a second person fic ^.^ Also my first attempt at a 'normal' songfic, in which the actual lyrics are placed throughout the fic, but not in dialogue (Like _Ultimate_, _For Good/If I Never Knew You_ and _Kissin' U_), it's not done in a way where you think the lyrics are not a part of the fic (I generally don't like that style, but I thought it fit this story).

Note: This is the _sad_ ending, if you only want to read the _happy_ ending, please move on to chapter 2.

AU, no superpowers.

Warning: Character Death and Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or "_1000 Miles_" by Vanessa Carlton

1000 Miles

You wake up early that morning, despite looking at the empty spot on the king-sized bed beside you, you're so excited. Today is the day _he_ comes back from the army! You hastily pick up a letter, which was received 3 months prior, reading over its contents, as if you had not done so every night and morning since you received it.

"_Dear Lover_," _he_ had done this to remain ambiguous, the army has yet to accept homosexuals among its ranks,

"_You have no clue how happy I am! I received word that Nov. 18__th__, I'll be in your arms again!_" is all you needed to read day and night: the thought that soon _he_ would be returning.

You head out for your morning jog, once around the block, to the supermarket back and forth, twice, you almost always finished within the hour. Getting up this early, you decide to kill more time by doing it twice.

Pushing your earphones into your ears, you survey the crisp morning air, the sun had risen, but not enough to be considered 'morning' beyond early risers. A layer of mist glistens beautifully in the morning sun, you never thought anything could be so beautiful, besides _him_, of course.

The song _1000 Miles_ plays through your earphones, you remember the comfort they gave you when _he_ first left. You stumble out of the door, the first step was always hardest, for some reason.

_And I need you, and I miss you. And now I wonder..._

Wondering if _he_ did indeed know you would walk, run, jog, wheelbarrow, crawl, or use any form of motion, just to see him. To hold him. To _be_ with him. Because you still need him. You still miss him. You occasionally drown in _his_ memory, but you save yourself, thinking he has to come home to you and not news of your death.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk 1000 miles, if I could just see you, tonight_.

You're already at the supermarket, you must've been sprinting. Your breathing is still regular, your muscles aren't acting up, time must've stopped or something. You scoff at that last thought, 'time stopping.' How absurd!

You walk into the supermarket, buy a random energy drink that does nothing and tastes like crap, then head out to continue your morning jog. The sun is higher now and other people in the community are also getting up to jog. You pass a couple of pretty girls and they wave and smile at you. You ignore them, pretending to stare blankly ahead, you know it's mean, but you know they know that you're still dating someone, even if they're off at war.

_Makin' my way downtown I'm walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound. Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' my way through the crowd_.

You drain the last bit of the vibrant red energy drink and toss it into the recycling as you jog through the streets, making your way home. Your stomach growls at you, and you think you should've taken a cookie instead of that energy drink. No matter, when you enter the kitchen you take out a loaf of bread and begin spreading random condiments onto it: butter, peanut butter, jam, Nutella, mustard, ketchup, and relish all find their way onto the bread. You then throw that loaf of bread away, laughing at the fact you were once again absentminded when making another meal, something that only happened when _he_ was gone for some amount time.

You rummage through your fridge, no longer hungry for wheat. The cool air of the fridge feels good against your heated skin as you reach for eggs and cheese. You whip the eggs earnestly, yet still being careful not to get egg onto the counter, he always scolded you when you were messy in the kitchen. You smile at the one time he didn't scold you, because he contributed more to the mess that you two created by making out on the counter.

_It's always time like these I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory_.

Sitting alone at the dining table, you poking your omelette, you hope the emptiness you've felt for the last 6 months never returns. Occasionally he'd go on a business trip for a few days, a week at most, but since the two of you met all those years ago, he was never out of your life for more than a week, at most; these last 6 months were pure torture.

The sun was shining brilliantly through the cloudless sky, but you're looking at the greenery outside. The trees and the sky remind you of how your eyes could stare at the other's for hours on end.

The sound of a suitcase dragging along the concrete sidewalk reaches your ears, you pull out your earphones and rush to the door, wrenching it open expecting to see-

"Hello, Wal- er, Sir," Kaldur greets mournfully, he was clutching a hat that looked a few sizes too small for his head, he doesn't meet your eyes. –_Dick_...

"Kaldur?" you ask, scared; Kaldur was in Dick's platoon, so where was Dick?

He hastily crams the hat into your hands, and bows his head even more, "I'm sorry," he whispers. You notice the use of the contraction...

Your eyes widen- No! It can't be. Never. No. Kaldur must be lying to you, Dick probably put him up to it. "H-how?" Your tongue and mouth apparently work separately from your brain.

"We were returning to base, the enemy surprised us in an attack. O-only I survived..." Kaldur adds, melancholy, "he was our general, yet he acted like a soldier, throwing himself in front of a bullet about to reach me from behind and..." Exactly something Dick would've done. _Damn his sense of justice_, you think bitterly.

Kaldur reaches into the suitcase he brought with him, brandishing flowers into your face, "he said that these were your favourite."

You look at the lilacs, accepting them carefully, "T-thank you, K-Kaldur."

He presses his feet together and salutes you, "I am truly, sorry, I know how much the two of you meant to each other."

"Yeah...best friends..." you barely choke out.

Kaldur shakes his head, giving you the- Dick's suitcase, "I mean 'significant' in a different way."

"T-thank you, again, Kaldur...are any of his...remains," it pains you so much to say this, "left?"

He shakes his head once more, his silver eyes finally reaching your dulled emerald green eyes, "General Grayson and I had escaped the initial ambush, but we had escaped into Hell. We had run into a mine field, when he jumped in front of the bullet, he landed on a mine," he pulls up the hem of his pants, revealing a robotic leg, "n-nothing was left but his belongings. I will leave you to your thoughts..."

"Thank you," you get out, barely above a whisper, after Kaldur had long left your premise.

You take in a look at the house, your eyes land on a photo of the two of you at Disneyland with Mickey Mouse, both your eyes are shining with glee and mischief as a few kids are looking at you two jealously.

You remember the conversation afterwards,

"_We should go to Nevada next summer_."

"_Why?_" _Dick asks inquisitively._

_You kiss him on the nose,_ "_So, that when it's really hot, I can admire you go shirtless the entire time_."

_He blushes wildly,_ "_don't you think you're going to boil too?_"

"_Who said I wasn't hot already?_"_ you reply smirking. "Are you sure you want to go to war, Dick?" The two of you had discussed it, but you never got out your discomfort_ _before now_.

You're never going to Nevada, the lingering sentiment of Dick would be too strong. There are several things you aren't going to do again, get messy in the kitchen, for example.

But one thing you're going to do from now on... "_I'm going, Wally, because I want to make sure you're alive,_" ...is make sure you're _alive_. The emptiness you've felt for the past six months begins to set in again, enveloping you. You go outside to walk it off...maybe you'll find it to be a surreal nightmare and you'll soon wake up. The first step outside your door seems so long.

Even if the 1000 miles you would take seem so small compared to the miles it would take to reach Dick, the first step always gives you the most trouble.

* * *

><p>Realised that my last fic also mentioned war. *shrug* If you want the happy ending, all you need to do is read the next chapter~<p>

...and I pulled another Song Six XD

Review? I would greatly appreciate it if you told me how I did with second person~ Maybe, read and review a few other of my fics while you're at it? Maybe?


	2. 1000 Miles, Happy Ending

Note: This is the _happy_ ending, if you want to read the _sad_ ending, go back to the first chapter. I think the fic is more meaningful if it ends sadly, but I like my fairy tales.

AU, no superpowers.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or "_1000 Miles_" by Vanessa Carlton

1000 Miles

You wake up early that morning, despite looking at the empty spot on the king-sized bed beside you, you're so excited! Today is the day _he_ comes back from the army! You hastily pick up a letter, which was received 3 months prior, reading over its contents, as if you had not done so every night and morning since you received it.

"_Dear Lover_," _he_ had done this to remain ambiguous, the army has yet to accept homosexuals among its ranks,

"_You have no clue how happy I am! I received word that Nov. 18__th__, I'll be in your arms again!_" was all you needed to read day and night: the thought that soon he would be returning.

You head out for your morning jog, once around the block, to the supermarket back and forth, twice, you almost always finished within the hour. Getting up this early, you decide to kill more time by doing it twice.

Pushing your earphones into your ears, you survey the crisp morning air, the sun had risen, but not enough to be considered 'morning' beyond early risers. A layer of mist glistens beautifully in the morning sun, you never thought anything could be so beautiful, besides _him_, of course.

The song _1000 Miles_ plays through your earphones, you remember the comfort they gave you when _he_ first left. You stumble out of the door, the first step was always hardest, for some reason.

_And I need you, and I miss you. And now I wonder..._

Wondering if _he_ did indeed know you would walk, run, jog, wheelbarrow, crawl, or use any form of motion, just to see him. To hold him. To _be_ with him. Because you still need him. You still miss him. You occasionally drown in _his_ memory, but you save yourself, thinking he has to come home to you and not news of your death.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk 1000 miles, if I could just see you, tonight_.

You're already at the supermarket, you must've been sprinting. Your breathing is still regular, your muscles aren't acting up, time must've stopped or something. You scoff at that last thought, 'time stopping.' How absurd!

You walk into the supermarket, buy a random energy drink that does nothing and tastes like crap, then head out to continue your morning jog. The sun is higher now and other people in the community are also getting up to jog. You pass a couple of pretty girls and they wave and smile at you. You ignore them, pretending to stare blankly ahead, you know it's mean, but you know they know that you're still dating someone, even if they're off at war.

_Makin' my way downtown I'm walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound, starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' my way through the crowd_.

You drain the last bit of the vibrant red energy drink and toss it into the recycling as you jog through the streets, making your way home. Your stomach growls at you, and you think you should've taken a cookie instead of that energy drink. No matter, as you enter the kitchen, you take out a loaf of bread and begin spreading random condiments onto it: butter, peanut butter, jam, Nutella, mustard, ketchup, and relish all find their way onto the bread. You then throw that loaf of bread away, laughing at the fact you were once again absentminded when making another meal, which only happened when _he_ was gone for some amount time.

You rummage through your fridge, no longer hungry for wheat. The cool air of the fridge feels good against your heated skin as you reach for eggs and cheese. You whip the eggs earnestly, yet still being careful not to get egg onto the counter, _he_ always scolded you when you were messy in the kitchen. You smile at the one time he didn't scold you, because he contributed more to the mess that you two created by making out on the countertop.

_It's always time like these I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory_.

Sitting alone at the dining table, you poke your omelette, you hope the emptiness you've felt for the last 6 months never returns. Occasionally _he_'d go on a business trip for a few days, a week at most, but since they two of you met all those years ago, he was never out of your life for more than a week at most.

The sun was shining brilliantly through the cloudless sky, but you're looking at the greenery outside. The trees and the sky remind you of how your eyes could stare at the other's for hours on end.

The sound of a suitcase dragging along the concrete sidewalk reaches your ears, you pull out your earphones and rush to the door, wrenching it open.

"Wall- Oof!" Dick exclaims as you envelope him in a bone-crushing hug.

You kiss his temple, "I missed you so much!" you whisper into his ear.

Dick stands there, content, patting your back, "I know, I read your letters...you tree killer."

"I'm sorry! 15 pages front and back did not seem enough to me, but Conner and Roy convinced me otherwise," you tell him, pulling back from your hug, your forest green eyes look into his sky blue eyes, like how forest trees meet the sky.

He smiles and pulls you down for a kiss, his lips are chapped and rough, yet underneath that top layer is the warm, soft skin he used to kiss you with, the skin you love to cuddle with, "You know, I was always fond of a man in a uniform," you say huskily, winking at him.

His stomach growls, "sex later Walls, I'm hungry."

"Buzz kill!" you scream, but you pull him in anyways.

You see him sit down on the table, looking around the house in wonderment, as if it were inhabited by aliens, despite the pictures of them together, "So, what about that Nevada trip?"

"What about it?" you ask, fishing out random things from the fridge.

"Do you still want to go?"

You pause for a bit, making Dick's brunch, "Let's talk about it later, there's so much to do first," you say as you hand him a plate, with breakfast sasuages, an omelette and bacon bits, spelling 'I love you', on the plate.

He pulls you down, kissing you passionately, "I love you, too," he then turns to his food and begins eating.

You sit across the table, watching him as he scarves down the food, "The army not feed you properly?"

"Ambushed recently, no time to eat," he replies through a mouthful of bacon.

You stare at him for a moment, "AMBUSHED?" you scream as the information sank in, you hurry over to the cabinet taking out the white, dusty first-aid kit.

"Wally, stop," he commands, as you began to unbutton his jacket, your fingers are still on the buttons, but your eyes are on Dick's.

"I-I-I would just feel so guilty, you went into this war thinking you were protecting me, if you came back injured or something, I'd never forgive myself..."

"Wally, I know this is of no comfort to you, but if I were injured or killed during the war, I would be okay with it, because I was protecting you," you slap him hard across the face.

"And how you feel if I said the same thing?" you know that he would sacrifice himself in an instant if it meant saving you, but you would do the same.

He pulls you up for a kiss, "God, I love it when you talk like that..."

"Are you finished with your meal?"

Dick looks at his empty plate, "I think so."

You scoop him up bridal style and carry him to the bedroom, "DUDE! I am the marine here! You SO do not outrank me!" he screams on the way there, despite his arms wrapping themselves around your neck, and him nuzzling said neck.

He lands gracefully on the bed, despite you unceremoniously dropping him on it, "I think my want to walk thousands of miles outstrips you, _sir_," you whisper, leaning in so close your noses are touching.

The raven-haired male smashes your lips together, as you begin unbuttoning the rest of his coat.

1000 miles are close after all.

* * *

><p>Oh, indeed this chapter is happy XD But, I think it ends kind of crapily...oh well, that's up to you to decide~<p>

I'm still on hiatus, just so you know, but I thought my birthday was something to write for~ Anyways, I'd greatly appreciate it if you told me how I did, perhaps in review form?


End file.
